InuYamu
by Unuii
Summary: Inuyasha & Kagome, Miroku & Sango, Sesshomaru & Rin, mated and lived 200 years...And now joined the heavens.THE PRESENT:Meet InuYamu, the reincarnation of Inuyasha with his brother, Sakomaru, The reincarnation of Sesshomaru.
1. The present's hanyou

I do not own Inuyasha

_In a world… A world full of creatures and beasts… A world with blood and gore, a world, who lives with war… A war between demons and humans… Lived a hero… Inuyasha…  
>Inuyasha was just a half demon… A half demon who had only ONE wish, become a full fledge demon.<br>He had an older brother… Sesshomaru, Sesshomaru was a full demon, and was the son of a great INUYOUKAI: Inutaisho… Both Sesshomaru and Inuyasha we're his son's… And both of them received a sword… Swords who belonged to their dead father… Inuyasha received the Tetsusaiga, a powerful demon sword who could kill 1000 demon in one single swing… It had two powerful techniques, the wind scar, and the barrage… Inuyasha was happy with the sword… But Sesshomaru… Sesshomaru received the tenseiga, a sword who could cure and revive dead… It couldn't kill anybody, Sesshomaru was a killer, a real one… He killed many humans, demons, and destroyed many villages… Who would thought he had received such a sword? Nobody… It was a simple coincidence perhaps a mistake? No… There wasn't any mistake… Inutaisho was a beloved demon… Who had love and life in his heart, but before he WAS a killer like his elder son... But the human Izayoi soften his heart…  
>Inutaisho KNEW Sesshomaru hated humans, and hated love… So before his death… He asked "Sesshomaru… Do you have… Someone… To protect?"<br>Sesshomaru answered: "I have no need of such…"  
>Inutaisho understood…<br>And knew he had to make his son change… Giving him the tenseiga was the right choice…  
>One day… Inuyasha met a priestess… A very famous and beautiful priestess… Named: Kikyo<br>Kikyo was a human, she loved life and was sometimes acting moody and was mostly alone…  
>She fell in love with Inuyasha, and sometimes wished he was a full human… Unfortunately he didn't want to… His dream was to become a demon, tougher and stronger than his elder brother…<br>Kikyo understood, she rather love a HALF human more than a demon…  
>Then… Became the betrayal… Inuyasha stole the jewel, and Kikyo had no options… But to kill Inuyasha, she threw an arrow at him, and sticked him in the sacred tree…<br>Kikyo died and took the jewel with her… While Inuyasha was in the tree for 50 years, until… The reincarnation of Kikyo saved him… And her name was: Kagome.  
>Inuyasha at first thought it was Kikyo but then realized that it wasn't her.<br>When kagome sent him free, Inuyasha didn't said any THANKS…  
>Kagome was angry and also scared… He was about to finish her off, but Kaede, the little sister of Kikyo saved her… And cursed Inuyasha with a necklace, the only thing Kagome had to do was to order Inuyasha with something, when she saw the cute hanyou ears on his head she had an idea; "SIT BOY!"<br>And poof! Inuyasha's poor head got stuck in the floor…  
>Until that day their quest began…<br>Naraku, demon, jewel was the 3 key words…  
>They met on their way some friends, Miroku the monk, Sango the demon slayer, Shippo the tiny fox demon, and Kirara the two tailed cat demon…<br>Along the way… They became close friends, but the closest was Inuyasha and Kagome who had began to have LOVE comments on their heads…  
>Meanwhile in Sesshomaru's side, he met an adorable child… A cute girl who had her dream to leave the village that she hated… Her name was Rin, she was kind and generous… Loving and touching.<br>She found Sesshomaru lying on the forest, she wanted to save him… It was the first time she met with a demon… She cooked for him and gave him water but it was useless… Sesshomaru didn't need all of that… But when Rin came looking for fish in the village she got beaten… By the villagers, when she came back Sesshomaru asked who done this to her poor face… She didn't reply, instead she smiled, meaning it was alright and that she was used to it… Sesshomaru couldn't believe such answer. And such act…  
>It was time for him to leave… He didn't want to cause her much trouble…<br>When he left the village got attacked by wolves… All the villagers died… No exception, Rin ran for her life. But she tripped and fall, making the wolves eat her. Meantime Sesshomaru smelled blood, and a very familiar blood… So he ran and found the poor child's corpse.  
>He then draw the tenseiga, and had one moment of silence 'I can't believe I am going to do this…' but he did... He revived a human… A human child… And helped her too… His ugly servant Jaken was amazed and also very shocked about what his Lord done… He just bran back to life a HUMAN child!<br>"Lord Sesshomaru, are you feeling OK? Did you drink sake or something?" Sesshomaru looked at him with an evil glare then his eyes turned to the girl… Who was waking up and staring at him… For one second he soften, but he couldn't allow more than one second…  
>Who would had thought the great demon Sesshomaru help a pity human? Nobody…<br>And so their adventure began…  
>They defeated Naraku…<br>And Inuyasha married Kagome, Sango and Miroku too…  
>Sesshomaru finished to build his empire, and allowed Rin to live there with all the servants and guards… The kitsu, wolf, coyote, inu demons… And the maids…<br>Years passed, Rin grown… She was very beautiful, and caught the heart of Sesshomaru…  
>She then became his mate…<br>They lived peaceful-  
><em>**SPLOO!  
><strong>A young boy spited some dark paint in a very ancient looking scroll… **  
><strong>"Oops…"**  
><strong>"GAAH! What did you just do? This scroll had the story of your ancestors!"  
>"Ancestors shmegsestors! Who cares… It's also because of them that I am just a half demon!"<br>"SHUT UP ARROGANT HANYOU! THIS IS A VERY IMPORTANT SCROLL! IT WAS WRITTEN 300 YEARS AGO!"  
>"Yeah yeah, this story is TOO LONG AND TOO BORING! I know the end too! Ahem!"<br>The young boy took the voice of Hatatsuke (the old man who told the story)  
>"They lived peacefully for 200 years… When Sesshomaru and Inuyasha mated Rin And Kagome, they could live the same time as they do! And also the fact that love always wins!"<br>he then turned to the old man "Right?"  
>"You selfish boy! Even though you know the story, you must respect your ancestors!"<br>"Pfft, your much more annoying than my older brother!"  
>"At least <span>he<span> respects his ancestors!"  
>"Gah who cares about Sakomaru? He is a psyco.."<br>"RESPECT YOUR ELDER BROTHER!"  
>"I'M NOT RESPECTING A JERK HAG! AND I'M NOT RESPECTING A STUPID HANYOU WHO LOVES A HUMAN AS ANCESTOR!"<p>

Author presents…

I  
>I I I I I I<br>I I I I I I  
>I I I I I I<br>I I I I I I  
>I I I I I YAMU<p>

The kawaii Hanyou of the present…

In the city of Tokyo, lived a half demon named Inuyamu, he looked just like his ancestor Inuyasha in the front… But when you turn around you can see that he doesn't have his long hair (The school doesn't allow boys to have long hair…"  
>Of course, he had the dog ears… The <em>cute<em> dog ears…  
>He had to hide them, with a cap, it was kind of hard to keep the cap in class… The director, and the teachers wouldn't allow ANY HATS in class… But he managed to keep it, with his professional deadly glare, and growl…<br>Some people thought Inuyamu was INSANE because he painted his hair in silver and switched his eye color and shape, but it wasn't true, he IS a demon after all, I mean… A half demon…  
>He could have been a full human, but the miko, Kagome had the powers to make the baby stay half demon, this was also the case for Sesshomaru and Rin, she used her power to let the child stay a demon, so that Sesshomaru could be pleased… He wouldn't POSSIBLY want to have a half demon mutt as son, he also didn't want to marry a human but Rin's charm was too tough… For generations and generations… Miko used their powers to let a baby stay demon, human, or Half demon… So that human and demons wouldn't be afraid to have a half demon, a demon, or a human… Peace came to the world… But the demon's still survived… And the well Kagome was able to travel between the two worlds, was sealed… If it wasn't sealed… Ahum…<br>_*IMAGINE*  
>Flying cars and houses, people wearing tight green clothes… Space alien ships… <em>  
>Wow… It would have been FUTURAMA.<p>

But it wasn't the case… Since the present is still the present right? Well anyhow, Inuyamu was on his way to school, he was wearing a black school uniform (The same as kagome's school) and his bag pack and stuff…Books…Ect…  
>Life was wonderful for the hanyou, he had the house ALL FOR HIMSELF!<br>"AaaAAAaah… Life is wonderful! The teachers are afraid of me… The school's program is getting easier, and theres no big brother to bully me anymore!"  
>He shouldn't have said those words…<br>That night he was dreaming… The dream of the death of his parents…Who was 30 years ago…  
>He was young, not even 10 years old… And in that night he saw his elder brother Sakomaru… (18 years old <em>but he looked like he was 13, a demon like him is still very young in that human age…Unlike a half demon…<em>) Slaughtering his parents… With his claws, he then licked his hand full of blood… Then his golden eyes looked at Inuyamu, who was scared to death… He then wanted to help him up to his feet, by giving him a hand… And Inuyamu had to choose rather to accept and grab this hand, or to flee…  
>"Come, and join me in this world where we seek power… Come, join me in this world where we kill those weak humans and half mortals… Come, join me in a world where the only thing that matters is <em>power<em>"  
>Inuyamu had no choice, he had to accept this hand…<br>Suddenly he woke up sweating… Sakomaru's(1) voice was still haunting him… The hanyou wanted to forget that day… But he couldn't, it was just too much and too awful, "I really have to forget this nightmare"  
>Sakomaru, was haunting him, in his dreams, and even his soul… But the real question is, where is Sakomaru right now?<p>

_When a demon does something good, devil leaves him, and god forgives him…_

…To be continued…

(1) You probably wonder WHAT KIND OF NAME IS SAKOMARU? Well I didn't find any name with an "S" and a "MARU" So I invented Sakomaru, it kind of sounded good so I letted it… 


	2. The psyco rider: Sakomaru

I do not own Inuyasha

In a motorbike sitted a young and handsome man, he was wearing a black jacket and black jeans, with black sneakers, and a black helmet.  
>He then stopped in a bar, he opened the door, he then sitted next to the server, and asked for soda.<br>He looked unusual, he had pretty shining golden eyes, a moon sign in his forehead, scratches in his cheeks, and in the bottom of his head he had a tiny ponytail (the same shaped as Rin's, _when she was a child_ but smaller, not in the side of his head, the bottom…) and had earrings, + sign…  
>And to be done, some silver colored hair… He had a calm look in his face, and his name was…<br>Sakomaru.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
>The server gave him the soda he had asked for, Sakomaru drinked it then pulled off of his pockets a paper, a WANTED paper, and there was the picture of a man, named DarkStone, he wanted to catch the guy so badly, and the reason is because he is so mysterious, and so tough…<br>"Humph! I'll catch you, DarkStone, and I'll fight you…"  
>In the moment he had said that the door opened, and a BIG STRONG MUSCULAR MAN appeared, it was Pinhead Jack, another Wanted man, his head didn't cost more than DarkStone's, but it was worth it… When the people in the bar saw him enter, they all panicked, and hided beneath the tables… Sakomaru was the only one who didn't move, he was so cool, and he had his usual calm look.<br>Pinhead Jack sitted next to Sakomaru and asked the server for some beer, he then turned and looked at Sakomaru who was looking at him too, his golden eyes we're staring right into his big brown eyes, making him lose his guard down, he had to admit the guy was creepy with his scratches and his moon sign, what kind of tattoo is this? He thought.  
>He then shook his head and had an evil smile, "Heh, and who are you, pretty boy? Why are you looking at me like that?"<br>"The real question is, who are you"  
>"You kidding me? I'm Pinhead Jack! The most wanted man in town! My head is worth 1.0000 Dollars! I'm the most dangerous guy in here, and you dare ask me who I am? Your pretty stupid, kid…"<br>"I don't need all this information, my question didn't mean the name or the price, my question was, _who are you, in the bottom of your soul?"  
><em>"I HAVE ENOUGH OF YOU ANNOYING KID! I'M GONNA FINISH YOU OFF RIGHT HERE AND RIGHT NOW! BRING IT ON, PRETTY BOY!"  
>"You're not the person I want to battle with; your just too weak and I don't do weaklings"<br>"I AM GOING TO SHOW YOU WHO IS THE WEAKLING!"  
>In that same time, a guy named Hugo asked his bud, Steve to call the police to capture Pinhead, Steve left without anyone noticing and went to the police station.<br>Sakomaru wasn't moving, or changing to combat mode, he was just standing, cool…  
>The server then putted the beer, and in that moment, Pinhead Jack Blabbed some words (lies)"In ONE MINUTE I am going to bust your pretty boy face, before my beer gets warm…"<br>"Do whatever you want…"  
>"Grrr…"<br>Pinhead Jack rushed to Sakomaru and punched, but it missed, he then punched some more, and it missed again, it was as if, Sakomaru was moving slowly… And as if, it was just too easy… And as if Jack was too slow… Jack sweated, the guy was pretty tough even though he wasn't very tough looking…  
>Sakomaru and Jack fighted for 20 mins, and it was too much, he had enough, so he let Pinhead Jack grab him by his Jacket. "HA! Who is the weakling now?"<br>But in his great surprise Sakomaru was smiling, and evil smile, he was wondering what was so funny… And Sakomaru's stare scared him once more, the color of his eyes, changed… And they became red and green… A big scream was heard, and Pinhead Jack fall down, dead…  
>The people in the bar were amazed by his strength, meantime wondering what the hell happened.<br>Then, the door opened once more, there standed Steve, with cops.  
>Steve didn't knew Pinhead's real face so he mistook Sakomaru for him, the cops grabbed him and in they're great surprise Sakomaru let them capture him, Hugo tried to warn Steve that this man wasn't Pinhead, but actually their hero, Steve didn't listen, and instead he received the price money of the head of Pinhead Jack.<p>

**IN JAIL  
><strong>Sakomaru was locked with some bandits, some dudes who had their head wanted… They will be killed in a week… One of them was an innocent, and all of them we're big and strong looking, but all ugly in front of Sakomaru.  
>"Hey Hey! Now look who is there!" Said Ache Joe, "A teenager, and a very pretty one too!" "Haha! I want to make fun of him!" Yelled Boris, "Calm down, Boris dude, stay cool…" "I CAN'T! I NEED TO BUST SOMEBODY'S FACE! AND THIS ONE HAS THE FACE I NEED!"<br>Sakomaru was bored, in a cage, with stupid wanted heads, he then looked at the innocent guy, he was still young, and the cops mistook him… For Pinhead Jack… The dude he just killed, and now he was mistook by him. Oh god… Well the country cops don't receive the wanted papers so they don't know how the real guy looks like, so sometimes people from the city trick the country cops so they can get the price money, but the city cops never mistook anything for anyone.  
>The innocent dude's real name was Franck Maxis, he was a sweet boy, 19 years old, still so young, and the poor dude will die soon, Sakomaru had no pity for him.<br>Sakomaru was evil and cruel, he had pity for nobody, well almost… He once attacked a family, long ago, the only one he didn't kill from that family was a girl, a little 8 years old girl, who watched the scene, horrified, he then went close to her, and then squatted to mess with her hair, then left, flying on the clouds with his dog form, letting the girl stare at the window, covered in blood, that girl was probably Sakomaru's favorite human.  
>He then escaped his thoughts, and then came back to reality.<p>

"Heh, where we're you pal? In moonland? HAHAHAHAHAHA!"  
>"…" Sakomaru was quiet…<br>"Oh, what's wrong? Cat got your tongue?"  
>He didn't reply, instead he punched Joe on the face "… Don't interrupt me when I am thinking…"<br>Joe fall down on the ground, he was breathing fast, the hit was just too strong and too tough too much for a weak human body like his…  
>"WHY YOU! DON'T MESS WITH MY BUD!" He then took care of the other weakling and instead of punching him his claws entered the stomach of his victim, blood was all over the ground… And the guy fall down, with no sign of life… The others we're scared… Who the hell was that guy? He is so tough! Too bad for them, Sakomaru was just too fast, and when he has blood on his hand, he just wants… <em>More…<em>  
>In less than 3 minutes, the whole gang died, and Sakomaru was licking his bloody hands… A horrible scene… Sakomaru didn't stay there for long, he broke the bars then looked at the innocent boy who already pee in his pants, "You're free… You can go now…" He then left… The boy was trembling, but happy he didn't die… <p>

Sakomaru jumped on his motorbike and left the countryside, Tokyo was his destination.

Tomorrow morning, in the demon shrine was Hatatsuke and Myoga the flea, and of course we almost forgot Jaken, who still survived, but who was depressed at the death of his Lord, and his Lady.  
>"Oh that InuYamu! He is so mean and unbelievable! He doesn't respect his ancestor Inuyasha!"<br>"Don't go to hard on him Hatatsuke! He is young…"  
>"He is 39 years old and you <span>dare<span> say that he is young?"  
>"Well half demons are mature by age but still so young in the spirit, he reminds me of Lord Inuyasha"<br>"And what about Sakomaru?" Yelled Jaken  
>"Oh, him? I thought he was captured for murderer, but he should be free, or perhaps he escaped"<br>"Oh…"  
>"It's hard to believe that does two are the reincarnations of Lord Inuyasha and Lord Sesshomaru"<br>"Speaking of reincarnations, the story of 500 years ago will be reborn…"  
>"Huh? What ever do you mean Hatatsuke?"<br>"Well, the stars predicted that the story of 500 years ago, shall be reborn! The story of how Inuyasha met Kagome and the story of Sesshomaru too!"  
>"So we shall see lord Inuyasha and Lord Sesshomaru again?"Yelled Myoga and Jaken full of joy<br>"Err, no… The story shall be reborn with InuYamu And SakoMaru…"  
>"WHAT?"<br>It was depressing, because does two brats we're too young and too… Something that they hate, but it was impossible that does two mutts could be able to defeat such a beast like naraku…  
>"And how can does two young half demon and demon shall be able to reborn the story?"<br>"It is simple, since they are, the reincarnations of InuYasha and SesshoMaru, then they shall be reincarnations of Kagome, and reincarnations of Lady Rin…"  
>"Really?"<br>"Indeed, and you two, must find the reincarnations of does two, so the story, and the quest, start…"  
>"Okay!"<br>So Myoga and Jaken went to look for the two girls who looked like Kagome and Rin…

Meanwhile, in class…

"Hello, class! There is a new student today! Please welcome him… Warmly…"  
>The teacher stopped, and blushed… The new student was Hot! All the girls in class had hearts instead of eyes… WOAAAAH! They all screamed of excitation, the new student was just wonderful! But when Inuyamu saw him, he sweated, and then screamed "WHAA!" …<br>Because that new student was his older brother, Sakomaru…

_When a demon does something good, devil leaves him, and god forgives him…_

…To be continued… 


	3. The Reincarnations

I do not own Inuyasha

The whole class was quiet, on the outside, but they're heart beat fast, especially the girls…  
>The teacher was standing, like a statue, as if she was frozen… She then shook her head and finally said something "Euh, you can sit next to Yamu, …"<br>"mmh… Alright…"  
>The teacher's heart was about to explode, he was just too handsome…<br>He walked gracefully, close and open his eyes with a certain slowness, his body stand was in a hot pose, his looks was cool, and his original mood: Calm and bored.  
>InuYamu looked in horror when Sakomaru sitted next to him, he sweated, he gasped, and choked.<br>'What the hell is that creep doing here?' He then shook his head 'never mind, it's none of my business, plus, he is probably here to study just like me… But… He is way older than me! How come he is in the same class as I do? There HAS to be something going on… But I can't put my darn finger on it…'  
>Sakomaru looked at InuYamu, smiled, InuYamu was suspecting something weird… A smile from him so suddenly was not good…<br>'WHY THE HELL IS THAT FOOL SMILING AT ME! IT'S UNUSUALL AND IT CREEPS ME OUT! WHAT AM I NOW, A CUTE LITTLE MORON, OR A HALF DEMON WITH IRON CLAWS? IF HE WANT'S A FIGHT, HE WILL HAVE IT!'  
>In class, InuYamu paid no attention to the teacher, or the lesson, he only looked at Sakomaru, who seemed normal, and studied like all the students, but something fishy was going on, and InuYamu just knew it…<br>Meanwhile, Myoga and Jaken looked for the reincarnations of Kagome and Rin, it was difficult because they had to travel the whole Japan! They sighed first, then went to work…  
>"It won't be easy finding the reincarnation of Priestess Kagome!" Sighed Myoga, he then jumped, jumped, jumped, jumped, and gasped… He was in the center of Tokyo Japan! A full crowd full of humans, and many girls too! It was so gigantic! "How am I supposed to find the reincarnation of Lady Kagome in such a crowd?" He almost lost all of his hope, but a light told him not to give up… He spotted a girl, pretty like a kitty, and unsure like a bird, she looked exactly like Kagome! At first he actually THOUGHT it was Kagome, but with a closer look, it wasn't her, she was waaay younger.<br>"This is it! I finally spot a girl who looks just like Lady Kagome!" He then went closer, the girl went in a shop, she saw one of the most cutest dress in the world! She wanted to try it out, and it fitted her very well! She then looked at the price… Holy cow! It was too much! She sighed and thanked the woman who was near the casher, and exited the shop… Her name was Kayume, even the name looks just like Kagome! It could have been a coincidence, but no, she was too much related to Kagome, so it HAD to be her... Reincarnation…

Meantime, Jaken was walking, walking, walking, walking, and gasping… Wait… Gasping?  
>"My dear god of hope! She is probably the one!"<br>Jaken saw a young… Very young, probably 14 year old girl next to the karate school, she was cute like a charm, so very very very cute! And sweet as a cherry, her name was Arin, she was a black belt karate master, and also a very brilliant student in class, she had two tiny pony tails in her left and right side of her head, not so tiny as when she was a child but good enough… Jaken couldn't believe it, and when she turned… She _smiled_, the same bright beautiful smile as Rin's! Jaken screamed, then yelled victory!  
>"The only thing we have to do now, is to sign them up in the same school, then it should be perfect!"<br>Jaken hesitated one moment and looked at the sky, "Lord Sesshomaru… Lady Rin… Do not fear, I shall reborn this new story with all my might, and when the moment comes… I shall join you both in the gates of heaven! Just wait for me!"  
>He then ran to the shrine where Hatatsuke and Myoga was waiting for him…<br>Back at school, it was time for a break, Inuyamu had to talk with Sakomaru, a very long talk, that should probably take forever; "Now what is that all about? You pop out of nowhere, smile for NO reason to me, come in the same class as mine… Now what the hell are you trying to do mister?"  
>"You didn't change I see… Still so arrogant, mean and evil… You should know how mean I could act, so watch your tongue you mutt…"<br>"You're the one to talk!"  
>Sakomaru was grabbing his shirt, and glaring at him, "Careful there, you mutt, I don't want to be in the same class as yours, not even wanting to be near you, do you think I had the choice? It was the only way to get away from does creepy assholes I we're with in jail, you think it was easy, being a criminal, and switching to a hunter? Well your wrong, because now I am going to show you who is the boss, and don't forget Inuyamu, we had a deal… A deal 30 years ago… And you have to respect this deal and fallow me till the end… Got that?"<br>"Sakomaru… You bastard…"  
>"Hah, yeah you can call me this way if you want to… But I warn you Inuyamu, one more word, one more act… And you die…"<br>*gasp*  
>He then let his brother go, still wondering what was going on, and full of rage on his brother Sakomaru… He wanted to rip him off so badly… It was useless!<p>

Back at the shrine, Hatatsuke was full of joy, "So you found them?"  
>"Yeah! "<br>"Great! The only thing left is to meet them and convince them to switch school, It should be easy enough…"  
>"I doubt that, Lord InuYamu is a very mean person, and Lord Sakomaru is a solo person, he isn't made to be with people… Especially a human!"<br>"Hah, don't worry, Sesshomaru was like that too, but he changed his mind just as knowing Rin! That goes same for InuYasha, his heart soften just as he meet Kagome!"  
>"… Your right…"<br>"Now, let's start off part 2 of our plan!"  
>"YEAH!"<br>"Ready?"  
>"Yes sir!"<br>" Heh, this should be easy, the plan MEETING never fails!"  
>" 'Meeting'? What ever are you saying Hatsutake?"<br>"First they should get to know each other…*Giggles* Hehe! It will be a smash! Hehehehehehehe!"  
>"Huh?"<br>He then took a necklace of beads… The beads who made InuYasha ''sit''  
>"What… Those? How come this should get them to know each other?"<br>"Heh Heh! Well that's the point! When InuYasha and Kagome met, they we're rivals, so the only way to get this over was those beads! It helped them get along, and also, when Kagome trusted InuYasha, she took off those beads from his neck… This proves everything!"  
>"Maybe… But what about Sakomaru?"<br>"Well this is a little complicated but easy… *giggles*"  
>"Huh?"<br>He then took a red string…  
>"This string… *giggle*"<br>"What is so funny?"  
>"Well Rin wanted to be as close as possible to Sesshomaru, so she tied the red string on her finger, and the other side on Sesshomaru's to never get far away from each other! This should work just fine for Sakomaru and the other cutie!"<br>Myoga and Jaken didn't recognize Hatsutake, when it comes to _love_ he always acts weird!  
>It was getting late and InuYamu and Sakomaru had to go home, Inuyamu wanted to be as far as possible from his creepy brother, so he jumped tree to tree, leaving his brother walk alone in the way, in his great surprise, it was actually Sakomaru who went home first, not only is Sakomaru, hotter, stronger, and older, but he is also faster, "God damn Demon!" Don't be so disappointed Inuyamu! Your still cuter!<p>

InuYamu took his cap off and his school clothes, and then rushed to bed without brushing his teeth…  
>"Go and wash your teeth before going to sleep, you filthy mutt…"<br>"Mind of your own business, asshole…"  
>Sakomaru brushed his teeth and went to bed, InuYamu and Sakomaru slept in the same room, they didn't had any bed, but they slept on some blankets(idk they're name)<br>Inuyamu couldn't sleep… His eyes we're wide open and his Hanyou Dog Ears kept moving up down, listening to the quiet breathing of Sakomaru, who was just next to him…  
>What a horror… The murderer of his parents is sleeping next to him… In the same room, in the same house, in the same school…<br>InuYamu sighed of sadness and revenge was sworn, the battle didn't started yet but revendge was his second nickname, and revenge is going to be here soon, as soon as Inuyamu gets stronger… Watch out folks, the battle starts now…

_When a demon does something good, devil leaves him, and god forgives him…_

…To be continued…


	4. The meeting

I do not own Inuyasha

Next morning, InuYamu woke up, he saw that Sakomaru wasn't in his bed anymore, "Where is that bastard at now?" He shook his head "Never mind where he is, I don't want to deal with the same problem as yesterday once more…"  
>He went to the fridge and drank some milk, when he sensed a presence… He threw the milk and went to combat mode "WHO IS THERE?" … Pfft!<br>Sorry, it was just too funny! The milk flood to Sakomaru's hair, who was actually drinking coffee, InuYamu became pale as vanilla ice cream…  
>"Euh… I…"<br>"Is it just now you realized I was here?"  
>"Euhm…"<br>"… You disappoint me Inuyamu… I thought you we're a clever Half Demon, and also had a keen sense of smell… But it looks like you are the complete opposite of your ancestor, Inuyasha… And now because of you, I have to go and take a shower… Again…"  
>"… SHUT UP! IT'S NOT LIKE I WANT TO BE THE DARN REINCARNATION OF MY DAMN ANCESTOR! AND I DIDN'T THROW THE MILK ON PURPOSE!"<br>He stormed out of the kitchen and went back to training, leaving Sakomaru looking at him…  
>"he is young… I can't blame him, he didn't taste the terrible salt of life… And besides, I still need him alive, for now… One day, I shall get rid of him once in for all, but now is too early…"<br>So he drank his coffee, as usual with his calm look and bored eyes…  
>Meanwhile, back at the shrine, Myoga, Hatatsuke, and Jaken had a reunion, about the 2 reincarnations of Kagome and Rin, it was something serious…<br>"Hmm, so you say you found them, well… Now the thing is… We must make them know each other…"  
>"We know that…"<br>"Alright, but I think we need a human's help…"  
>"Why?"<br>"Simply because it would be a shock for two ladies to actually meet a talking flea, and a toad…"  
>"Oh, we understand…"<br>"… I think I should go…"  
>"HUH?"<br>"I always wanted to see how Priestess Kagome and Lady Rin looked like…"  
>"But…But… MASTER HATATSUKE!"<br>"Hah, don't worry you two! I shall be careful with my language…"  
>"… Are you sure master?"<br>"Yes, Myoga…"  
>"Very well then, do be careful, Master…"<br>So the master Hatatsuke went to look for Kayume and Arin…  
>He had a sense of directions perfect! (All though he is old)But before, when he was young, he was a very handsome man…<br>He sensed the reincarnations… First, Arin…  
>She was in her karate lesson right now, he was spying on her by looking at the window.<br>"Well well! She is very beautiful and very cute! Lord Sakomaru will surely like this one!"  
>"HYAAA!"<br>Arin was a black belt, she was the most toughest student in her class, she also joined the orange tiger clan, which makes her a fighting machine, her cuteness sometimes distracted the karate boys, making them lose their focus, and the fight…  
>She had the cutest smile too…<br>Well, now that Hatatsuke saw how the reincarnation of Rin looked like, he could look for the second one, the reincarnation of Kagome.  
>So he kept fallowing the signs of priestess, and fell into Kayume.<br>She was near the same store, the one of the other day, where she tried that dress, "I have always dreamed of having such a dress…"  
>Yup, she wanted to have a beautiful dress like that, but it was too expensive… She didn't had the money for it, she was making savings, some HUGE savings, just to buy it, her dad was actually a very scared dad, he didn't want to spend on too much because he was afraid to become a poor guy like his best friend Patrick, who was actually very wealthy but when his wife died he became very very poor… And each day he knocked on Kayume's dad door… Asking for money, but he always closed the door at his nose, gasping and sweating…<br>Kayume's mother was actually dead, when she was very young …  
>It was something she had to pay each day of her life…<br>"Hmm, she is pretty indeed… She has the power of a priestess… She is the pure reincarnation of Kagome!"  
>Now that Hatatsuke saw them both… He approved… *thumbs up* "Does two won't be bored, with the two pretty ladies they will have around! Hahahahaha!"<br>So he summoned Tatsumoto, his assistant, Tatsumoto was a little boy, he worked hard in the shrine, and to be honest, he was a demon, who looked human…  
>"Do you need me, Master?"<br>"Yes I do, you see, I found two ladies made for InuYamu, and Sakomaru… And I want you to convince does two ladies to meet them!"  
>"And do you think they would listen to me, Master?"<br>"Of course they will! Now off you go!"  
>Tatsumoto jumped off the roof, and went to talk with Kayume.<br>"…Who are you?"  
>"My name is Tatsumoto, I am the assistant of Hatatsuke, great master of the ancient demon shrine, I have come to convince you to fallow the Master of my Master, InuYamu."<br>"What?"  
>"Well you are the chosen one, made for my master's master, and we really want you to fallow us!"<br>"And why should I listen to a complete stranger like you?"  
>"Because they are many dangerous demons out there, you have to be careful miss Kayume!"<br>"Wait… How do you know my name?"  
>"My master told me, he knows everything!"<br>"Tell me more about your master…"  
>"Ah ah ah! It is a secret UNTIL you join us, malady!"<br>"Can I meet this… Inuyamu first at least?"  
>"Of course! But first… I have to go somewhere to find the chosen one of his elder brother, I shall guide you to the shrine where you shall discuss with my master…"<br>"Alright, is the shrine far away?"  
>"Huh, well yeah, if you walk, but it won't take long with this little baby!"<br>"What?"  
>Tatsumoto pulled off a magic carpet the prince Baba Suma gave him, while he was in the cave of the seven secrets, as a token of gratitude…<br>"A magic… Carpet?"  
>"Yeah, a magic carpet, and this one goes very fast!"<br>"Wow!"  
>"Now get in!"<br>She barely stepped on the carpet that this one flied so fast that she almost fell, in less than 2 minutes did they arrive at the shrine.  
>"We're already here?"<br>"Yup…"  
>"Ah, you did well Tatsumoto, now go and find Arin…"<br>"Yes, master…"  
>He then turned and looked at Kayume<br>"GoodBye miss Kayume!"  
>"GoodBye…"<br>Tatsumoto flied to the east, where was Arin…  
>Hatatsuke looked at Kayume and talked with his teasy voice "Ah, so you are Kayume! I am glad to meet you…"<br>"Euh, me too…"  
>"… You are her pure reincarnation…"<br>"Pardon?"  
>"You look just like the priestess Kagome…"<br>"…Ka…Go…Me?"  
>"Yes…"<br>Meanwhile, Tatsumoto was on his way to find Arin, he then sensed the presence of Rin, it was actually Arin, so he went down and greeted her…  
>"Oh, Hi! Who are you, may I ask?"<br>"I am Tatsumoto, the assistant of my master…Blahblahblah(Sorry I am skipping this part because you all know it…)"  
>"Wow, you have a very clever master I see!"<br>"Indeed I have!"  
>"So… Your saying that I am the chosen one?"<br>"Yes, you are, we need you, Lady Arin!"  
>"Lady?"<br>"Yes, you are her reincarnation, the reincarnation of Lady Rin!"  
>"Woah! So I am a reincarnation, that's first news! …But are you sure I am a reincarnation?"<br>"Of course! Since my master told me so…"  
>(Arin believes whatever people say)"GOSH! I really want to meet your master! Can i?"<br>"Of course! Let's go malady!"  
>"Right!"<br>So he took out of his pockets the magic carpet  
>"Wow! A magic carpet! I never thought it would exist!"<br>"Well it does!"  
>He then turned to Arin "Come on! Jump in!"<br>"Okay…"  
>Arin jumped into the carpet and they flied to the shrine, it was less than 2 min<br>"We are already here?"  
>"Yeah"<br>"Waaw!"  
>"Please fallow me, Lady Arin…"<br>"Euh, sure!"  
>Tatsumoto lead Arin to the inside of the shrine, where Hatatsuke and Kayume we're waiting for her…<br>Arin was still on her karate clothes, but she still greeted them .  
>"Ah, Arin! We have been waiting for you, please, sit down!"<br>"Ok…"  
>She sits down next to Kayume, Hatatsuke was looking at them, smiling, then he had a serious look on his face so suddenly…<br>The both of them we're scared…  
>"You two… Are the reincarnations of the two most important and strongest maidens of the feuderal<br>Japan!"  
>"Really?"<br>"Indeed, and you two, must help us…"  
>Kayume interrupted "Is this a joke? I mean, we barely know you and you tell us we are the reincarnations of so called 'maidens' and that you need us? Can we get at least proof?"<br>"Proof eh, you want proof? I will give you proof!"  
>He then took a scroll, a scroll who was drawn 300 years ago (the death of our heroes) and there was the two beautiful drawings of Kagome and Rin…<br>"Is it… Me?"  
>"No, it is the priestess Kagome!"<br>"… I cannot believe this…"  
>"… You must…"<br>"Wait, the other girl, is she Lady Rin?"  
>"Indeed…"<br>Arin smiled "So I am truly a reincarnation, right?"  
>Hatatsuke nodded<br>"Wow!"  
>"Wow!"<br>Both of them said to many 'wows' that they almost got insane…  
>They then stopped and looked at Hatatsuke, "So, what should we do?"<p>

"You two must help Lord InuYamu, and Lord SakoMaru!"  
>"Inuyamu and Sakomaru?"<br>"Yes, they are in a not so far away school, with good reputation, and I need you both to go there."  
>Kayume interrupted once more, "And why should we switch school?"<br>"…Because they are over there!"  
>"I meant… We can simply just meet them and help them while we're in our own school!"<br>"It doesn't prove anything… The earth is in danger, the story shall be reborn, and Naraku's reincarnation too… I don't even know where he is! And I am afraid there is a dark aura that has been spreading in this city, somewhere there is some devil spirit who is hiding, here in Tokyo, and danger shall be here, we must do something, if you don't assist Lord InuYamu and Lord SakoMaru, I am afraid that this is going to get worse… Demons will attack this town and Tokyo shall be just a desert of ruins!"

They we're quiet…  
>Hatatsuke added some words, "But don't worry! Lord InuYamu and Lord SakoMaru are tough ones! And they are also very nice people! PS: We shall pay the school bills for both of you!"<br>They looked both at each other then nodded "Okay, we understand…"  
>"Great, now tomorrow shall be your first day at school…"<br>"Right!"

Back at InuYamu's house…  
>Inuyamu was training in the training room, a room with no furniture, and had the same size with the living room, he could jump, smash, hit, run, well, do whatever he wants to!<br>Sakomaru was reading a book, a 'boring' book like he says…  
>Then, somebody knocked at the door…<br>Inuyamu was too busy "HEY, SAKOMARU! BE USEFUL AND OPEN THE DOOR!"  
>Sakomaru threw the book at his face, "I should be the one to say that…"<br>So he opened the door, in his great surprise was Hatatsuke with Myoga, and of course: Jaken.  
>"SAKOMARU! I never expected to see you again!"<br>"Well well, if it isn't dear old Hatatsuke, with Myoga too  
><em>Jaken's thoughts:<em> 'so he is Lord Sesshomaru's reincarnation? He looks just like him! No wonder he is his reincarnation! I have to make a good impression to make him want me! And it shall be like the good old times!'  
>Jaken was in the moon, while Sakomaru and Hatatsuke had a serious conversation, "Sakomaru, you know better than me that this is the year of the reborn story…"<br>"Indeed I know…"  
>"Then you must know that there are reincarnations…"<br>"… I know…"  
>"Well I have good news and bad news then!"<br>'I'm guessing…'  
>"The bad news is, we couldn't find the sword that was meant for you…"<br>"And the good news is?"  
>"The good news is, you have a fiancé!"<br>"Oh…Wait…What?"  
>"Sakomaru, the story has been reborn, and the stars can prove it, the story 500 years ago, the story how your ancestor met with Rin! You must know that this story has been reborn!"<br>"I know that, but what do you mean that I have a fiancé?"  
>"Well, since the story shall be reborn, they are reincarnations of Lady Kagome and Lady Rin!"<p>

"In other words, you have to complete the reborn story with Lady Arin!"  
>"Lady Arin?"<br>"Indeed, we have already spotted them both, they shall move to the same school as you"  
>"… And what good have does reincarnations have?"<br>"… _Power…"  
><em>Sakomaru's heart beat fast, "_Power?"_  
>"Yes, power! Those reincarnations shall give you power during the journey… They shall give you strength… It is because of them, that Lord InuYasha and Lord SesshoMaru became so strong and powerful, and if they weren't there… The journey, the quest, the story shall never be completed…"<br>"… Fine, I shall accept"  
>"I am happy to hear that! Oh and it goes same for Inuyamu! By the way… Where is he?"<br>"The mutt? He is knocked out unconscious, ill go talk to him when he wakes up…"  
>"Okay"<br>Hatatsuke then stopped for one second…  
>"But I am kind of hungry right now, don't you have some cake, rice balls, and tea?"<br>"Sakomaru was about to blow 'Just get the hell out of here already!'

Hatatsuke and Myoga slurped a cup of tea "Ah! You truly have a gift, Sakomaru! This tea is delicious!"  
>"I don't need your selfish words to make me know that my tea tastes delicious…"<br>"Euh, ok!"  
>"*sigh*"<br>"So anyways, how come InuYamu got unconscious?"  
>"He was bossing me around telling me that I am useless and making me open the door, I then got angry and threw my book on his face, he got unconscious… "<br>Hatatsuke and Myoga froze…  
>"Well, it had to be painful, right Myoga?"<br>"Oh indeed master Hatatsuke!"  
>Both of them finished their cup of tea, "Ah, it was so good! Thank you Sakomaru!"<br>"You are not welcomed…"  
>"Ahahaha! We knew you would say that…"<p>

"… Oh, right I just wanted to tell you, Lord Sakomaru, before I'd leave, the reincarnations shall arrive tomorrow morning at school…"  
>"Ha?"<br>"Oh! Yes, I forgot that! You two must be very nice to them, or else… Euh…"  
>"Or else what, Hatatsuke?"<br>"Or else… NO ANCESTOR SWORD!"

Sakomaru put his claws on the old neck of Hatatsuke and whispered to him, "You can always say that, but I really doubt you won't give it to me, or else… Your neck shall be cut on two and ill stuff some of my stuff in it… I'll drink your blood next… Got that, old faggot?"  
>He nodded<br>Sakomaru let him go…

Hatatsuke, Myoga almost left without Jaken, who was still in dreamland, they woke him up and left  
>Inuyamu woke up, and Sakomaru explained to him everything, and told him he had to be nice to the reincarnation he had to team with, or else he will personally take care of him…<br>Inuyamu first growled, then nodded…

**TOMORROW MORNING AT SCHOOL  
><strong>"Students, I'd like to meet you two transfer students, Miss Kayume and Miss Arin, please give them a warm welcome"  
>"Hello, my name is Kayume, I am glad to be here…"<br>"Hi! I am Arin, I'm so happy to be in this school, I hope we could all be friends soon!"

Inuyamu and Sakomaru looked at them carefully, 'so they are the reincarnations eh…' they thought…

_When a demon does something good, devil leaves him, and god forgives him…  
><em>…To Be Continued…


	5. The meeting Part 2

I do not own Inuyasha

"Kayume, go and sit down next to Amu"  
>"Ok…"<br>"Arin, go and sit down next to Tami"  
>"Sure…"<br>Kayume and Arin sitted down, and apparently we're looking for InuYamu and SakoMaru…  
>They saw two white haired students sitting next to each other, 'Aha! It is probably Sir InuYamu and Sir Sakomaru!' they both asked stupid questions in their mind, 'Is this they're real hair color? What zodiac sign are they? Are they good students? Meanies? Evil ? I can't wait to meet them!' They got interrupted by their comrades, "Hi, I am Amu, nice to meet you, Kayume!" "Huh, oh, me too…"<br>"Hewoo! I am Tami, very nice meeting on you, Lady Arin!"  
>"Hi, Tami! I'm glad to meet you too!"<br>Kayume and Arin didn't pay any attention in class, they only looked at the clock, making sure it was almost time for the break so they can get to meet them, they waited, waited, waited, and _**DRIIIIIING**_ it was time for the break!  
>Inuyamu and Sakomaru putt they're stuff in their bags, when suddenly the cheerful voice of Arin surprised them, "Heeellooo!"<br>Both Inuyamu and Sakomaru fall down off of their seats…  
>"Oops, sorry…"<br>"Ouch… My head hurts now… Gee Thanks!"  
>"Calm down, you mutt…"<br>Inuyamu growled some words that angered Sakomaru, he punched his mutt of a brother in the face, Arin never thought that Sakomaru could be so mean…  
>Kayume joined them and greeted them, "So… You two are Inuyamu and Sakomaru, I suppose?"<br>"Yeah, and you're the priestess?"  
>She nodded, "Well It is a honor to meet a half demon, and a demon…"<br>"… HOW DO YOU KNOW ALL OF THAT?"  
>Sakomaru punched his brother on the head, "Keep quiet!"<br>"Master Hatatsuke told us everything…"  
>"… That old faggot couldn't keep quiet, can't he?"<br>Kayume asked Sakomaru, blushing, "And you are Inuyamu, I suppose?"  
>"Hell no, I am Sakomaru, this 'thing' you see there, is my mutt of a brother, Inuyamu…"<br>Kayume was disappointed, instead of seeing a hot headed half demon, she is looking at a childish hanyou, 'he still looks cute' she thought  
>Arin then looked at Sakomaru, "Well, I think I better introduce myself, my name is Arin, I am a martial arts expert and the right hand of the leader of the orange tiger clan, I am glad to be your teammate… Sir, Sakomaru…"<br>'Well at least it is better than nothing…'  
>He then turned "Humph, I am not talkative…"<br>She smiled, "Then why did you talked to me? You didn't have to answer if you weren't in the mood to talk…"  
>"I talked because I wanted to…"<br>"Very well then!"  
>Kayume thought, 'Well, Arin and Sakomaru look like a real cute couple finally… I think it's better this way, now I have to get to know better this… Inuyamu…'<br>Kayume looked at Inuyamu, "I guess we're teammates too…"  
>"Yeah… But don't even think I wanted to have you as a teammate"<br>"All right, I get it…"

They both exited the class, leaving Sakomaru and Arin, alone, "… What's wrong? You look sick…"  
>"I always have that look on my face…"<br>"Woah… Don't be mean…"  
>"I am mean because you are annoying me…"<br>"… okay, since I am annoying you, I guess I should leave… Having a teammate who hates me isn't very interesting…"  
>'She is younger than all of the students… I better go easy on her…'<br>She was about to leave the class while Sakomaru's voice stopped her, "Yes? Did you need something?"  
>"… *sigh* Sorry if I am harsh on you, if I make that look on my face it is because I am bored…"<br>"Are you often bored?"  
>He nodded<br>She smiled, "Well, you won't get bored with me!"  
>"… I highly doubt that"<br>"I guarantee you won't get bored when I am around…"  
>Sakomaru sighed, nobody ever managed to make him… You know, unbored… He was a flesh eater after all, and an evil demon, bored was his second nickname…<br>"Say, I was wondering… Can we be… _Friends?_"  
>"Friends?..."<br>Sakomaru never had a friend before… He was a solo person, and now, today, somebody actually asked him to be his friend…  
>"I don't pretty much care…"<br>She smiled again, "So that means we're friends?"

"Yay! I have a new friend!"  
>Arin left the class full of joy, 'I never thought having a friend can actually make people happy…'<br>Well Sakomaru had a lot to learn about humans…  
>Meanwhile, In Inuyamu's situation…<br>"Say, how it feels like to be a half demon?"  
>"I don't know… I don't feel anything…"<p>

"Well you must feel something! I mean, strength for example!"  
>"We can feel strength, but we can't feel being something or someone, I'll explain the deference…"<br>(You know the classic anime style chibi right?) Inuyamu drawn a blackboard and explained to Kayume "Well when we get stronger, the muscles get shaped in a round way, making the organs get full abridged sinphisis, we have a weird and warm feeling in our stomach like a bomb for example, or a volcanic explosion, you can even say, when you choke down a bone in your throat while eating chicken, you also feel a warm breathing around the arms, this can make you go all in some odd ways, but you can't feel anything when you switch human to demon, because you still have the same organism, if you switch to an animal, NOW you can feel something, but this has nothing to do at same… Do you understand?"  
>Kayume got lost in one part of the middle, but still nodded…<br>Then they heard something…  
>"SON GO! PLEASE LISTEN TO ME!"<br>"Leave me alone, you pervert! I should have known you've been flirting again!"  
>"But, please, Son Go, I didn't do it on purpose, you know how much I like you!"<br>It was the reincarnations of Sango, and Miroku… They're name was Son Go and Minoru.

Son Go was from the Son's family, her mother was Son Fa, her father was Son Fu, her brother was Son Ku, (The reincarnation of Kohaku)  
>Minoru was in the family of monks, he didn't had ANY parents, he lived with the monks of the temple and had to help them each day…<br>Minoru didn't had the tiny ponytail of Miroku, he thought it would have been cooler to cut his hair short.  
>Son Go didn't let her hair, she did a pony tail (the same as Sango when she slays demons)<br>Both of them we're already Girlfriend and Boyfriend, but it was hard because Minoru was flirting to much… He irritated of Miroku's womanizing…  
>"Stupid… Word… Makes me sick…"<br>"Do you mean love?"  
>"Yeah"<br>"Why don't you say the word, and why does it makes you sick?"  
>"Well they are many words that makes demon sick, words that are attached with… Gah I can't say it…"<br>"You have to…"  
>"I can't…"<br>"That's odd, does your brother Sakomaru also have this default?"  
>"Yeah, all demons do…"<br>"Hrm… This needs a proper investigation…"  
>"What the… What the hell are you saying you wonderlanded woman! Demons can't say these words and that's final!"<br>"… I don't get it…"  
>"Well DON'T! SHEEESH! YOU ANNOY PEOPLE THIS MUCH?"<br>"… You are short tempered…"  
>"Yeah, well you are annoying, you'd beat the record, and you probably are much more annoying than the annoying orange himself!"<br>"Haha, very funny…"  
>The break was over, and the students came back to class, but it's still doesn't explain why can't demons say the words, like… <em>Love?<em>

_When a demon does something good, devil leaves him, and god forgives him…  
><em>…To Be Continued…


	6. The words demon can't say

Please read before continuing….  
>Hello, dear readers, my name is Unuii, the author of Inuyamu, I think you realized that they are some error written in the story, and I really apologize, it is because I am off in one week to England and I won't be back until two weeks so I am writing fast just to make my dear readers happy, when ill have time, I promise I will re-uplaud them without any mistakes… Please enjoy the rest of the chapters…<p>

I do not own Inuyasha

Back in class, the female teacher went take a coffee, she was replaced by her male brother ( he was a teacher too, but he was much more mean…)  
>"Alright class, now is the time for practicing our reading techniques, please take your books on page 22…"<br>The class opened their books on page 22, this page had a short paragraph of 250 words, and it subject was: The independence war…  
>"Sakomaru, can you please read this paragraph… And read out loud so we can hear you…"<br>"Yeah, alright…"  
>Sakomaru started reading but he then stopped… He was sweating and he choked himself…<br>"Well now, what is the matter?"  
>He couldn't continue, because they we're written words… Words like Love and Peace…<br>"Sakomaru is…"  
>A devil aura spread out of Sakomaru, the class got scared…<br>"Pea…-ce…" He had a blush and fainted…  
>"Way worse than me…"<br>"OH MY! Euh, you! Call the nurse! Quickly!"  
>"Yes sir!"<br>The student ran down the hall and called the nurse, when she heard the news, she wasn't sad, no, she was excited, "Eh? Sakomaru fainted? YESS! It is time! Oh but wait, I have to think of my plan first and I have to *Blahblahblahblahblah* (sorry I am skipping because it will probably scare you ^^')"  
>Then the nurse realized she was being watched, "Oh, euh, you can bring him here…"<br>"Right…"  
>They brought Sakomaru, as handsome as ever! A small blush, his mouth was a little open, and we took off his school jacket, he was left with the blouse, the nurse was about to explode.<br>She then pushed all the students so violently, "Okay thank you thank you now off you go! I am a busy person!"  
>She then closed the door, and blushed "This was my DREAAAAAAAAAAAAAAM! Having him here, unconscious, in my own cabinet! Wait, maybe I am dreaming, Gaaah! Who cares! I better make profit of that dream!"<br>She was about to, you know… When she heard a knock, it was Arin, "Hello, miss, euh, I was worried about Sakomaru, can I come in?"  
>The nurse cursed the poor girl (In her thoughts) "No no and no! You are interrupting me and I am a busy person!"<br>"But…"  
>"No butt's!"<br>Sakomaru woke up, when he heard Arin's voice, "Hrrmm?"  
>'OH NO! HE WOKE UP!'<br>"Where… Where am I?"  
>"You are in the nurse's cabin"<br>"Arin?"  
>Sakomaru realized he fainted, and woke up, "Oh no, does words… Made me faint, *sigh* I am so weak… I need to practice to spell these words…"<br>"I don't get it…"  
>'*sigh* I hate humans…'<br>"Don't force yourself, human… You are too weak to understand…"  
>'He still acts mean, what a meanie…'<br>The nurse cried, 'I was about to have the most wonderful moment of my life, *sniff*'  
>"so anyways, what happened?"<br>"Don't stick to much your nose on my problems alright?"  
>"I was just worried… Friends stick together till the end, right?"<br>"Well I don't stick together… I am solitary…"  
>'He is emo?'<br>"Go back to class, and don't tell a word on what you saw…"  
>"Too late, the class already knows, you fainted in the class remember?"<br>'… Shit…'  
>Sakomaru breathed with all his might, and sighed once more before opening the door, the whole girl students we're happy to see him ok, but the boys laughed slowly and quietly…<br>They all started to wonder why he fainted but still, it wasn't ANY of their business…  
>'Fuck my life… Fuck my life… Fuck my life… Fuck my life… Fuck my life… Fuck my life…' He kept saying that to him, but still… Kayume asked Inuyamu why Sakomaru fainted, "That guy… Is a full fledge demon, he is way worse than me, because he is much more evil than I am… I am a half demon so I am not as worse as he is, demons came out from hell, and hell is… You know… Hell? So words like… Euh… Lo-ve and Pea-ce, friend-ship makes us sick…"<br>"I see…"  
>She then thought, "Why not go to Hatatsuke and see what he can do"<br>"That old faggot won't make anything worth it… He is a nasty pervert, he only knows on stuff like old stories … But when it comes out of serious problems he is never here…"  
>"… he isn't very useful…"<br>"I know…"  
>The time passed and it was time for leaving the school… Sakomaru went to Hatatsuke's with his mutt of a brother, Inuyamu… And of course, Kayume and Arin…<br>"Oh? Really? That is odd indeed, Lord InuYasha and Lord SesshoMaru never had that default…"  
>"Well we do…"<br>Hatatsuke then had an idea, "Well, I knew this would come to you two someday… You two need to do a special training to get to spell these words correctly!"  
>"What kind of training?"<br>"Hehe!"  
>Hatatsuke was going to have fun!<br>He made them do a weird training, "Ok, now put your head upside down and keep signing the song!"  
>Both of them: "Jingle bells, Jingle bells, Jingle all the way!"(Hatatsuke was a fan of Christmas songs)<br>"Alright! Now turn around and count to 100!"  
><strong>1 hour later…<br>**"I feel exhausted!"  
>"Are you sure this will work?"<br>"If I am sure! Then I am surely sure!"  
>"raaah!"<br>"OK! Now jump like a kangaroo and bark!"  
>Arin and Kayume we're watching them, under a tree, Arin was eating an apple, "Say, Kayume, you sure Hatatsuke will make their default cure?"<br>"… I guess so…"  
>Well Kayume shouldn't had trusted Hatatsuke, that guy was able to kill Inuyamu and Sakomaru of exhaustion …<br>**Midnight…  
><strong>Kayume and Arin we're tired of watching them, they we're so sleepy that they slept under that tree…  
>Kayume and Arin we're happy after all to have meet a half demon and a demon, it wasn't all that bad, the first day of school, the first met, everything was fine…<br>But it wasn't so fine with the two Hanyou and Taiyoukai…  
>"RAAAH! I can't take it anymore!"<br>"Hatatsuke, old faggot, are we done yet?"  
>"…Hrm… I think…"<br>"YOU THINK?"  
>"Well, I kind of wanted to have some fun so I made you train, it didn't cure your default, but it actually made you two stronger!"<br>"So you never knew on how to cure this?"  
>"Nope…"<br>Sakomaru and Inuyamu glared at Hatatsuke and beaten him with all the strength that they had left…  
>"I am shorry, Shakomaru, Inuyamu, pleash… Forgivesh me…"<br>"Humph! That is for toying with us!"  
>They then figured it would be best to sleep this night in the shrine, so they took Kayume and Arin and put them in the shrine and gave them a blanket to not catch a cold (they had to be nice with them when Hatatsuke was around)<br>Inuyamu was next to Kayume 'I can't believe I have to be team up with a human…' Kayume then opened her eyes, 'Shit, I woke her up!'  
>"Inu…Yamu?"<br>"Euh, sorry if I woke you up…"  
>"No… You… Didn't…"<br>Kayume then opened her eyes brightly and looked at Inuyamu's head, he was wondering what she was looking at, "How… Cute!"  
>"Huh?"<br>He then realized he didn't had his cap on, 'shit!'  
>"uh oh!"<br>She then woke up and played with his cute dog ears  
>"Hey! Cut that out!"<br>"I can't! It is just so cute!"  
>Inuyamu hated himself, why the hell am I a hanyou? He thought…<br>He sighed and told Kayume to go back to sleep, "I can't, I done a nightmare…"  
>"Don't worry it is just a nightmare… It's not like it would ever happen…"<br>"Hrm… You a probably right…"  
>He then went outside and left Kayume sleep.<br>What was he feeling? He didn't know… But he knew that he never actually wanted to have a human as teammate, but he had no choice, he and Sakomaru must get to know Kayume and Arin and make their strength one.

The tale you all heard of 500 years ago, will be reborn, right here, right now…

_When a demon does something good, devil leaves him, and god forgives him…  
><em>…To Be Continued… 


	7. Getting closer

I do not own Inuyasha

The sun raised, it was already morning, Inuyamu woke up, and yelled at the two reincarnations, "Hey! Wake up you two lazy maidens! It's already morning!"  
>"Hrm…Err? Already?"<br>They yawned and woke up, it was time to go back to school, and they we're late!  
>"Gee, thanks to you two, we're late!"<br>"It's not our fault! I mean… We have been watching you all night, and we got tired, do you think it was easy?"  
>"Well don't watch us! Sheesh is it so difficult?"<br>"Bleh, you're so mean!"  
>"Shut up, A-Rin!"<br>"Stop calling me A-Rin! My name is Arin! Hear that? ARIN!"  
>"Whatever, A-Rin!"<br>"Hey, don't insult Arin like that, InuYamu!"  
>"I insult whoever I want to, especially a weak human like you!"<br>"Why you!"  
>Hatatsuke woke up and saw the scene, it was bad, they known each other yesterday, and now they already hate each other!<br>Then, he had an idea! "Lady Kayume! Come here please…"  
>"Huh?"<br>He took the beads that made Inuyasha sit and told her to actually put it on Inuyamu's neck, he promised her it will make her obey but she was curious to actually know what it will do…  
>"Well, you will see, just make him do something and he will do it!"<br>"Hmm, okay…"  
>She then took the beads and called Inuyamu<br>"What do you want?"  
>"I am sorry to have been mean to you, and to prove my forgiveness, I have a gift for you!"<br>"Ah? Well you shouldn't have! What is it?"  
>"It's a necklace!"<br>She then put the necklace on Inuyamu's neck, and had a small laugh, "Hrm? What's so funny?"  
>"I fooled you! Now you have to obey me!"<br>"What?"  
>She then had an idea, she remembered yesterday when she saw Inuyamu's cute doggy ears.<br>"Sit boy!"  
>1 second, Paf! Inuyamu's head got stuck on the floor<br>"Hehe! It's fun!"  
>"Ugh!"<br>"Sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit! Hehe!"  
>"OUCH! OUCH! OUCH! OUCH!"<br>Inuyamu got tired, and his body parts we're like, broken to pieces, he felt like his heart was beating fast, faster, faster and faster and faster and faster… (not really, he was actually getting pumped to want to beat Kayume's head off…)  
>"I may not be a kung fu machine like Arin, but at least I have this to make you go easy!"<br>"I hate you… I hate humans… I hate my life…"  
>Arin smiled, "This will keep him from acting mean with other people!"<br>"Yup!"  
>Arin was the youngest of the class, she was 14, and the whole class we're 16, nobody knew how she managed to enter a 9th grade class, while she should have been in 7th and 8th grade<br>Oh well, it is non- of our business…  
>Then, they wondered where Sakomaru is, "Where is that damn dog?"<br>"… He probably went looking for someone…"  
>"Huh"<br>Both Inuyamu and Kayume looked at Arin, how did she knew that? Well, Arin was actually the kind of person who have a sense of thoughts very very keen, and she was able to read through other peoples thoughts just by looking into their eyes.  
>She was young, but very brilliant, and this is why she is the pure reincarnation of Rin<br>And she was right, Sakomaru was in the top of a building, looking for DarkStone, the wanted guy he wanted to catch… "Damn you, DarkStone, I swear… I swear I'll get you, and I will kill you…"  
>The guy was mysterious, but what did DarkStone do to Sakomaru?<br>He made him soft…  
>Sakomaru was actually a killer, he killed his own parents when he was a child, he even slaughtered Inuyamu's, and the worse part, he destroyed a whole village all by himself when he was a child…<br>Sakomaru was devil incarnate…  
>DarkStone, he, too was a demon, (that's what Sakomaru figured out) he cursed him with the left hand of Sesshomaru…<br>_Sesshomaru lost his left hand while fighting with Inuyasha, he then met Rin, not so long after, he soften, just as he met her, and the worst part is that he didn't took his devilish demon hand back, no, he actually took a human's hand and replaced it, his right hand was made to kill and slaughter, will his left hand was to help and save other people, and also, to hug his Rin…  
><em>Sakomaru found out it was the most stupid curse ever, he is the reincarnation of Sesshomaru and also his grand grand grand son, but it doesn't change anything, he isn't supposed to be ALL of Sesshomaru like he thought, but still…  
>He had a demon hand, but this left demon hand was weak, each time he slaughter someone with this hand, he revives, because this hand, in it, was the tenseiga…<br>This is the curse of the left hand of the great Taiyoukai Sesshomaru.  
>"*sigh* Hateful curse, if that mutt Inuyamu found out I had this stupid curse, he will laugh at me day and night, and I wouldn't stop hearing about it…"<br>He then thought about Arin, "And to think when our quest is completed I have to mate a human, a pathetic weak human… What a pity…"  
>He then looked at his watch "Shit, I am almost late for school…"<br>He jumped building to building and took his motorbike and rushed to the shrine, "Ah, there you are you stupid big brother! We we're looking for you!"  
>"… You never look for me, it is rare that you do so, let me guess, you want me to let you hop in my motorbike and go to school so you wouldn't be late?"<br>"Euh… How did you knew?"  
>"… Pathetic half mortal, I know what you are up to…"<br>Arin then looked at Sakomaru, "Well, we are all in the same school, and the same class, can't you at least take one of us in your motorbike? I mean, the teacher is going to punish us, but if you are late she won't do anything to you…"  
>"She has a point…"<br>Sakomaru sighed and then nodded, "Alright ill take one of you in my motorbike"  
>"Great!"<br>Inuyamu hoped in, "And who said YOU can hop in you mutt?"  
>"You said one of us can hop in so I hopped in duuuh!"<br>Sakomaru punched his brother off, "Don't stick your disgusting ass on my motorbike, you mutt…"  
>"Damn you, fucker!"<br>Hatatsuke then opened his loud mouth, "Inuyamu, it is natural that Sakomaru doesn't want you to hop in, he wants Arin to get along with him! It is so obvious that they—"  
>Sakomaru threw a rock at Hatatsuke, (The sesshomaru classic)<br>"Shut up, you old faggot…"  
>Kayume squeezed, "Awww, it is so sweet!"<br>Sakomaru glared at the priestess, "Shut up, shut up, shut up or I'll kill you with my rotten brother"  
>"Yee! Ok…"<br>Of course, it wasn't true, but he had to put someone in his motorbike, good thing Arin came in the rescue, "Of course the only reason why he wants me to hop in is because I am the one giving him so much power, it is not like he likes me or anything…"  
>Sakomaru was satisfied somebody understood, but Hatatsuke didn't want Arin to think of him that way…<br>You wonder how can Arin give Sakomaru power, right? Well simply because as reincarnation she is capable of scarifying her powers and exchanging her souls, simply by fighting in his side, Hatatsuke indeed told everything to the two reincarnations, and also the fact that they give power to inuyamu and sakomaru…  
>'He is young, he will understand… This is the same mistake Sesshomaru done, but this will pass and he shall understand later in his journey, I can feel it…'<br>Sakomaru put on his black helmet and let Arin hop in, they then went to school, "There is only ONE way to make it there" Thought Inuyamu, "what is it?"  
>He then crouched, "Hop in to my back"<br>"Huh?"  
>This was the classic, like the good old times, when Sesshomaru led Rin Ah Un, and that Inuyasha let Kagome hop to his back.<br>Does youngsters really do looked like our heroes…

**AT SCHOOL**  
>"Forgive us, teacher! We we're late so…"<br>"SHUT UP! This is no excuse to be late, and don't forget the exams are in two months and I only have two months on getting you students ready! Now go back in your seats!"  
>Inuyamu and Kayume didn't get punished, good thing some students we're after them! This made them actually happy.<p>

The sports teacher knocked at the door, "Hey miss, it is already time for their sport sequence!"  
>"Ok class, go in the dressing rooms and get ready for the sport exam!"<br>"But, didn't you said the exams are in two months?"  
>"The history, math's and geography exams are in two months, but the sport exams starts now!"<br>"Aww, but we just started 9th grade and we already begin exams?"  
>"This is life children, and life is unfair, now go in the dressing rooms!"<p>

**GIRL DRESSING ROOMS  
><strong>"…Say Kayume…"  
>"What is it Arin?"<br>"How come the girls dressing room is so empty?"  
>Indeed, how come it is so empty? Nobody actually knew why… But… Wait… I think I know…<p>

**NEAR THE BOYS DRESSING ROOM  
><strong>The girls we're at the door and peaking on it, and whispering to each other, "Sakomaru is so hot!"  
>"I wish my boyfriend was like him…"<br>"Just dump your damn boyfriend, he isn't hot like he is!"  
>"SSHHHH! He is about to take his shirt off!"<br>They we're about to look at the most hottest body in the universe until… A fat guy blocked their way, they screamed, "AAHHH! Nooo! We we're about to look at the hottest guy's torso until that fat dude blocked us! We are so unlucky!"  
>"What are you chicks doing here?"<br>It was Inuyamu who was going to enter the boys dressing room, "Oh, euh, we just passed by and…"  
>"Get the hell out of my way before I get mad…"<br>"yes sir!"  
>They ran for their lives…<br>Inuyamu entered the room and looked at Sakomaru, "You knew they we're looking at you, how come you didn't act?"  
>"You are not clever, I also knew that that fat guy was going to block their way…"<br>"Ha…"

Back at the shrine, Hatatsuke was thinking of ways to make Inuyamu, Kayume, Sakomaru, Arin get closer to each other, he then had an idea, he called myoga, "Did you need me, Master Hatatsuke?"  
>"Yes, Myoga, I heard they had a sport's exam today and I wish for you to make them… You know…"<br>"Oh… I see…"  
>Hatatsuke whispered to Myoga's tiny flea ear, and Myoga went jumping female butt to butt until he managed to get at the school…<br>He entered the sport's teacher office and took the paper, in this paper was the activities they had to do, Myoga took a pencil and erased the current activities and wrote different ones, he also saw PERMANENT TEAMS, it looked interesting he then kept reading, "Ahem, permanent teams are the per of 2 partners of the opposite sex who have to be teammates at class, sports exams and activities until the end of the year… OH!"  
>Myoga thought it was the PERFECT opportunity, so he wrote some changes, "There, Inuyamu with Kayume and Sakomaru with Arin!"<br>When his job was done, he went back at the shrine and reported back at Hatatsuke who seemed very happy…

When the students we're ready and dressed the teacher had a long talk with them, "Okay, you will be with partners of the opposite sex until the end of the year, and you shall participate at ALL activities until the end of the year, got that?"  
>They all understood, and the girls begged god so they can be with Sakomaru but it was useless…<br>"Alright, Tami with Kuro, Naomi with Kagurazaka, Tatsumo with Sakura, Yamu with Kayume, Den with Suki, Kyo with Xao Li, Sakomaru with Arin, (The rest of the girls screamed) Amu with Shuang…"  
>Inuyamu and Sakomaru we're surprised they thought it was a coincidence but it was just too weird…<p>

"Okay now that I have told which partner you shall have, let's start off the activities! First… Euh, rope tight?"  
>Myoga was a sick bastard…<p>

The teacher read the description and understood, "Alright in this activity you shall be sticked both with your partner with a rope and you shall jump to the finish line, and the winners will have a perfect score! 100/100!"  
>So they we're squeezed to each other with a rope, and they had to jump into the finish line, Myoga gone too far…<br>"Ready, set, GO!"  
>Kayume and InuYamu we're trying to get there, "Ouch! Careful where you putt your hand you pervert!"<br>"HEY IT IS NOT MY FAULT!"  
>"SHUT UP! YOU … YOU BAKA! SIT BOY!"<br>Both Kayume and Inuyamu we're stuck on the floor, "How do we get up? THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT INUYAMU!"  
>"MY FAULT? YOU WE'RE THE ONE WHO TOLD ME TO SIT!"<br>And both of them kept yelling at each other and we're about to lose, So Inuyamu had enough and jumped back to foot and ran, "I am not doing this for you, I just don't want to lose, to my rotten brother"  
>Sakomaru and Arin we're the 1st , of course they we're! A demon with a karate master are sure to win, and nobody doubt it, "Faster!"<br>"I am doing the best I can!"  
>"Shesh, humans are so pathetic we are going to be the lasts right now…"<br>But it wasn't true, they we're many feet far away from the other students, they we're the 1st and the ones with most distance!

Then, there was a demonic aura who was spread, Inuyamu and Sakomaru sensed it and switched directions, "Huh? What are you doing, Inuyamu?"  
>"SHUT UP! I know what I am doing…"<br>Sakomaru first used (not even half) of his strength and broke the rope, Arin asked what was wrong, but he didn't answer, she just fallowed him…  
>They went to the director's office where the demonic aura was coming out, they found the director's corpse…<br>Kayume was about to scream but thank god Inuyamu held her mouth shut with his hand "Keep quiet!"  
>"I wonder who done this…" Thought Arin<br>"… Probably a demon…"  
>"Demon?"<br>Exactly, they didn't knew who it was but Sakomaru knew… It was DarkStone's doing…  
>"I suggest we get out of here, so we won't be accused as the killer's…"<br>They nodded and went back, they we're punished by the teacher so they had to clean the hall, but this little punishment made them a little bit close to each other, Kayume threw water at Inuyamu and Arin teased with Sakomaru by throwing the sponge at him, Myoga's activities didn't made an effect, but the punishment actually did some… It was finally a good ending, but the real question is…  
>Who is darkstone?<p>

_When a demon does something good, devil leaves him, and god forgives him…  
><em>…To Be Continued… 


	8. Sakomaru's past

I do not own Inuyasha

Inuyamu, Kayume, Sakomaru & Arin had a lot of fun in the hall, they forgot about the director's death, and kept thinking forward, you readers might think it is odd, and strange, but no, it is actually pretty much normal for demons and maidens.  
>Suddenly, a scream was heard, Inuyamu and the others guessed what that could have been, so they rushed into the director's office and pretended it was the first time they saw the body…<br>The director's assistant, miss Kelly entered the office for the director's coffee, when she saw his dead corpse.  
>", he… He… He's dead!"<br>"… Oh my god…"  
>The other teachers and students came and saw the scene, some of them quickly left the room, scared to death, Daniel the crazy dude (this time was right) yelled some words "THIS IS THE WORK OF SOME DEMONS! THE SCHOOL HAS BEEN BEWITCHED BY DEMONS! RUN! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!"<br>Good thing the students and teachers weren't loonatic, they ignored Daniel and looked at the corpse, "Odd, there's no blood, no wound, nothing! How could he have died?"  
>"I guess… A heart attack?"<br>"… It is possible, miss Arin…"  
>"…But, had a stable heart and he wasn't so old…"<br>"… This is a fact, but still not enough…"  
>"But I guess he was sick and died of cancer or something, there has to be sickness so that he could of died, nobody just dies like that!"<br>"I guess it is true, young Kai, but this STILL proves us nothing, even so, maybe, it is a possibility, but this possibility is weak…"  
>Sakomaru came at the rescue (With his hot pose and calm look)<br>"He probably died of a weather change, it's spring, and adults of 50+ years old are very weak in weather changing, if the room is too hot, and then too cold in one little amount of time, he could die instantly, look, he is sweating, he probably turned the CAGM3* (CAGM3= COLD AIR GIVING MACHINE 3) on and then it instantly became hot, he probably mistook switches…"  
>"OH SAKOMARU YOU ARE SO SMART!"<br>Seeing many girls agreed with him (without thinking) the teachers agreed with his idea and the case was closed.  
>But it wasn't what really happened, our heroes knew that this was the doing of a demon, and Sakomaru knew this demon was DarkStone.<br>**AT HATATSUKE  
><strong>"Oh, Sakomaru! What a huge surprise!"  
>"…Bring me Myoga and Jaken…Now…"<br>"Oh? Ok, please wait a moment…"  
>"Did you called us, Lord Sakomaru?"<br>"Yes… You two seen how Naraku looked like, am I wrong?"  
>"Indeed we did…"<br>He then took DarkStone's picture and showed it to Myoga and Jaken, they we're shocked, then they looked at each other "Jaken…Could this be…?"  
>Jaken nodded….<br>"IT'S NARAKU!"  
>They quickly called Hatatsuke and told them everything, he rushed into the room where stayed Sakomaru, and he looked at the picture, "Naraku… I never saw him before… He does look mysterious, and I bet he Is his reincarnation… Sakomaru, how did you knew this… DarkStone?"<br>"… My childhood…"  
>"…Err, you're childhood?"<br>It was a long story, let me tell it to you…  
><em>Sakomaru, a scary and moody young child… he was raised with his parents, a full fledge demon and a mere human… His mother cared about him… His father left him all alone and went to a battle, the priestesses blessings made him stay a full fledge demon… A very powerful demon, the great demon Sakomaru, people who see him called him devil's child…<br>Sakomaru was a danger… A danger as powerful as nobody could ever see or feel…  
>One day, when Inuyamu's human mother washed her little boy and husband's clothes, in the river, she saw a young boy playing with a ball, she panicked in her eyes, when this little boy looked at him with his calm look, and his golden eyes, he was wearing a normal kid's clothes, but fancier, and had a noble look, we could say he was from a wealthy family, and he was also very scary for a kid, his short silvered hair, his golden eyes and his calm look, he stand there and looked at Inuyamu's mother for a long time, 1 min to be exact, he readed in her mind…<br>He then left, and entered the forest.  
>Inuyamu's mother was shocked, she sensed his strength, and his power… This paralyzed her body and she was unable to move.<br>Sakomaru, only 11, already destroyed a village on his own.  
>He made his father proud, but he made his mother mad…<br>She punished him and put him in a dark room, she kept scratching him in each part of his body and sticked him on the wall with chains…  
>He stayed like this for 2 days…<br>His mother was human, but she was evil/angelic in the same time… She punishes her child, Sakomaru when he does something bad…  
>Then came a day… A day when Sakomaru had enough… Enough of humans, enough of this life, enough of weaknesses, so he killed his parents, when he was 18, he looked still young, he looked like he was 13… But still…<br>He then entered Inuyamu's house… And slaughtered Inuyamu's parents and licked with pleasure his bloody hand and claws, this scene scared Inuyamu to death… And then Sakomaru came… He came and gave Inuyamu his hand, and told him to join him in a world of power… Inuyamu accepted this hand, and since he we're so scared, he hugged his step brother so tightly and kept crying…  
>"What should I do? Where should I go? What will happen?"<br>"… Do not think about that… Do not think about anything… Think of nothing… Just… kill… Slaughter… Murderer…"  
>Sakomaru brainwashed his brother, and soon, he became a fighting beast like Sakomaru, but he was still weak…<br>Inuyamu slaughtered many people, and killed many children, he fooled adults and had a pleasure on slaughtering others…  
>He then met Hatatsuke who stopped him and kept teaching him the good will and pure heart, Inuyamu became a pure half demon, (ha! Not exactly) and stopped slaughtering people.<br>Meanwhile, Sakomaru was dealing with power on his own, with Inuyamu on his side, nothing could stop him, he then looked in a broken mirror, he looked closer, and… It wasn't his reflect who was on the mirror it was somebody else… It was a young boy with black hair and green/yellow/brownish eyes and purple eye leash, his hair was black and instead of staying calm like Sakomaru, he smiled, an evil smile…  
>Sakomaru was wondering what was so funny and who could that be?...<br>… Darkstone…  
>…Darkstone…<br>"Remember that name… Darkstone…"  
>He whispered on his ear, once more… "DarkStone…"<br>"Darkstone… That is a weird name…"  
>"… Do not underestimate me… Sakomaru…"<br>"How…?"  
>"Do I know your name? Do not ask… I just know…"<br>"Who are you… God?"  
>"No… I am <em>_Devil__"  
>As they looked at each other, in their eyes, they saw no possible difference, they we're like twins, but had different colors…<br>"… Am I… Devil too?"  
>"Yes… There is no possible difference between us… We are like twins, we are twins, we have the same blood…"<br>"What do you mean…?"  
>"Aha… Sakomaru… You should know… You should understand… Who you are… Look at yourself…"<br>Sakomaru looked at himself, he didn't understand…  
>"Look at yourself, you are a demon, a killer, a murderer, it is power that you seek…"<br>"… It is power that I seek…"  
>"It is strength and power that you need…"<br>"It is strength and power that I need…"  
>"And it is power that you shall have…"<br>DarkStone entered Sakomaru's body, and he felt a sharp pain, he bleeded in the inside…  
>Half of DarkStone's spirit was in Sakomaru and since that day, Sakomaru became one with DarkStone, revendge was in the air… Revendge…<br>_… Hatatsuke, Myoga and Jaken had they're mouth wide open, such scary story it was, 'He had the curse of the left hand, and the curse of devil too? No wonder he is such a gloomy person!'  
>'Poor lord Sakomaru! To think Sesshomaru wasn't cursed like he is!'<br>'Oh boy, I really feel sorry for the guy!'  
>And Hatatsuke and the others we're thinking… And swimming in their thoughts…<p>

Sakomaru had his own thoughts…  
>'… Idiots…'<p>

_When a demon does something good, devil leaves him, and god forgives him…  
><em>…To Be Continued… 


	9. Read this message My dear readers!

Dear readers : - )  
>I have found out that many of you enjoyed my Story of InuYamu (Spatially you Itachi Anime)<br>I also am proud of my story and I am very happy most of you enjoy it…  
>But…<br>I will be gone for 3 weeks +1 because of school day…  
>I am sorry, you won't be able to get any chapter after (Sakomaru's past) but… In that time I will be thinking of new wonderful exciting chapters (make it like a manga release : - ) )<br>Chapters like : Devil's wand  
>The hateful half demon<br>A new reincarnation  
>The return of a taiyoukai<br>Magee wolf  
>Magic exists<br>… And a master piece: The demons of the new year of school  
>All these chapters will come out after does 4 weeks ^^<br>Long ones and fantastic  
>And I didn't said not even half of it!<br>So stay tuned and sorry again dear readers and please be patient! ^^

The story writer: Unuii  
>:D<p>

:D  
>XD<p>

Happy face


	10. The wind tunnel and Hiraikotsu

I do not own Inuyasha

Hello! It's Unuii! Thank you for waiting and sorry it took so long! But there, I've came back with a new chapter, The wind tunnel and Hiraikotsu , Please enjoy.

"Son Go, Please forgive me… I really didn't want to—"  
>And the girl just slapped the poor boy<br>"That's for womanizing all the time!"  
>"But really I didn't!"<br>"Oh yea? You we're sitting in the gardens talking to that 8th grader and flirting with her all time, you really think I'm gonna eat this shit off your mouth?"  
>Minoru didn't talk, she had a point and a great alibi, she was winning…<br>Minoru left school and went to the temple where his Master was waiting for him…  
>"I'm back…"<br>"Ah! Minoru, I was just looking for you right now!"  
>"Really? What matter?"<br>"Well you have to practice for your first lesson tomorrow!"  
>"Oh… Right…"<br>He sighed and sit down next to his master  
>"What's the matter Minoru? You look dawn…"<br>"Well, there is this girl I have been friends with, she is really pretty and very kind… Well… When she wants to… But she can be mean sometimes…"  
>"Let me guess… Womanizing… Huh?"<br>"…Yeah…"  
>"Well Minoru if you want to be a full fledge monk you better purify your spirit and start your training by stopping to touch women…"<br>"I can't, women is all my life!"  
>"… Then you shall never be monk…"<br>"Oh please, I really can be one but can I get married? Come on! I can stop womanizing but I need a woman someday!"  
>"Hrm… Alright… I'll pray for you so that Buddha can forgive you…"<br>"Oh thank you Master! You are so kind and generous!"  
>"Aha… It's nothing, but you can still be monk in one condition…"<br>"What is it?"  
>He called his monks and they came, he whispered to their ears, the monks we're giggling, and Minoru wondered what was so funny…<br>One of the Monks putted out a razor, sharp…  
>"Oh no… No No No No NO NO NO! No touching at my HAIR!"<br>And he ran off to his room for the life of his own hair.  
><strong>At son Go's house<br>**'That jerk of Minoru, he doesn't deserve to be forgiven! Ill ignore him, yeah, he will regret it!'  
>"Son Go?"<br>"Huh?"  
>She got interrupted by her cute little brother Son Ku, who was the same age as Arin's…<br>"We're you thinking of something?"  
>"Hurm… Yeah… But don't worry it's not about you…"<br>"Really, who is it about then?"  
>"My friend Minoru…"<br>"… He was womanizing again? I thought apprentice Monks aren't allowed to…"  
>"Well he is a jerk anyways let's forget about him…"<br>"Okay…"  
>Then they heard a strange noise in the gardens, they went and found a cute little kitty with weird red eyes and had two tails, "Oh! How cute!" Son Go was about to pet her but she jumped into her arms in confort.<p>

"Ah, I can see you've met Kirara"  
>"Huh? Who's there?"<br>"My name is a Hatatsuke… And you are Son Go the demon slayer"  
>"DEMON SLAYER? Ok… Old man… I don't know you but I know that there's some old creeps everywhere who tries to harm young and pretty girls so I really won't trust you and I don't know why I should…"<br>"Aha… But you can not trust me if that's what YOU want…"

"Let me tell you something that will surely surprise you…"

And he whispered at Son Go's ear, Son Ku was curious to know what he was telling…  
>"…Oh! How'd you know all that?"<br>"I don't know… I just know…"  
>Son Go never thought a complete stranger like him could know the story of his ancestors…<br>"I bet you want to see your weapon?"  
>"What? I have a weapon? But dad said…"<br>"Forget on what your father said! You are the complete reincarnation of lady Sango!"  
>"Ah… So now I am a reincarnation? I thought I was a demon slayer…"<br>"You are…"  
>"Yeah and I'm Shakira... Now go home…"<br>Since Son Go didn't listen he called with all his mighty voice hiraikotsu.  
>"HIRAIKOTSU! Come here!"<br>And then came the young Sango's weapon, the Hiraikotsu, who would had thought?...

_When a demon does something good, devil leaves him and god forgives him…  
><em>…To Be Continued… 


	11. The wind tunnel and Hiraikotsu Part 2

I do not own Inuyasha  
>Son Go had her mouth wide open…<br>"Hirai…Kotsu?..."  
>"That's right…. Your ancestor's weapon…"<br>Son Go couldn't believe it, the weapon was like the weapon she dreamed of a long time ago, such fine weapon it is!  
>"…Is this… Weapon… Mine?"<br>"Of course!"  
>"Can I touch it?"<br>"Please do!"  
>And she ran to go and see the famous Hiraikotsu, wow! It shined!<p>

"It's pretty!"  
>"Yup! It is indeed a fine weapon, Lady Sango used it in every battle"<br>"Lady Sango?"  
>"Your reincarnation…"<br>"…Tell me more…"  
><strong>AT MINORU'S HOME<br>**"Phew… If these monks touched my hair the ladies would be very upset!"  
>He then heard a weird noise, "Who's there?"<br>That noise became louder and louder and louder and then…  
>*slurps*<br>*CLAC!*  
>"…Hrm? A flea?"<br>"Ouch! Hey That hurts!"  
>Minoru: -_-''<br>"… Okay… But I have to admit you tasted delicious!"  
>"…And?"<p>

"WAIT! YOU CAN TALK!"  
>"FINALLY! You noticed… OF COURSE I CAN TALK!"<br>"…But how can a flea talk? I mean it's impossible! And…"  
>"I can talk…That's all… Now let's switch subjects ok?"<br>"…ok…"  
>"…Can I take a look at your hand?"<br>"Euh…Sure…"  
>"How long do you have this glove ?"<br>"Since I was born…"  
>"Can you tell me why?"<br>"I don't really know I mean I never actually took the glove off and of course my master didn't want me to and I never knew why…"  
>"…Hmmm…"<br>"…What…?"  
>"I guess it's time that you know the truth…"<br>"The truth…?"  
><strong>SOME TIME LATER…<br>**"HEY! WHAT IS HE DOING HERE?"  
>"Son Go?"<br>Hatatsuke and Myoga had to tell them the truth, of course they had to bring does two too!  
>"Now now… Calm down… It's only for a moment, now please sit down…"<p>

Son Go and Minoru done as they said and opened their ears and paid quite a good attention  
>"…Alright… The truth is… You two are the reincarnations of a demon slayer and a Monk…"<br>"…And…?"  
>They looked at Hatatsuke as if that answer wasn't very interesting…<br>"And the stars summoned you two to be here…"  
>"… What does this mean?"<br>"… Your ancestors we're married… This also includes you two…"

"?"  
>What a surprise! Who had known a perverted monk got hooked up with a hot demon slayer for the whole quest? Well… Both of them have no choice… What will happen in the next chapter? Will they be face to face with InuYamu, Kayume, Sakomaru and Arin? Well… That's a mystery and watch out for the next chapter!<br>**BY THE WAY…  
>I haven't had any reviews from anybody else than<strong> **ITACHI ANIME :( That's no nice… Can somebody else review my chapters? It will mean a lot to me… :) so please… Another review?  
><strong>  
><em>When a demon does something good, devil leaves him and god forgives him…<em>

…To Be Continued…


	12. A young teen

Sorry for taking so long but here are my newest chapters! Please review and tell me if you like them!

I do not own Inuyasha

Arin, a cute young girl, younger than her classmates, she is very intelligent and very sweet, but had a dark past… She was an orphan, she lost her parents, they we're murdered by a demon… A demon who was very scary, and only Arin saw him, she was scared to death, she thought she will die too…  
>But that demon didn't touch her, except petting her in the head… She looked in horror as the demon flew out the window… What happened? She thought… But that question… Didn't had an answer…<br>She got adopted by a kind lady, who lost her husband and had a little girl as a daughter, she adopted Arin and let her live with her, she was happy until then, but…

She was still sleeping, in her bed, then she opened her sleepy eyes and saw the clock, IT WAS ALREADY 8PM!  
>"OH NO! I'm going to be late!"<br>She quickly went to the bathroom and washed her face, brushed her teeth, combed her hair, and dressed up to her green and white school uniform.  
>She then rushed to the kitchen and drinked some milk, her mother looked at her and smiled teasingly, "Well, you didn't woke up early today, dear, looks like you're going to be late for class !"<br>"I know, mom, but I'll make it, I have my ways…"  
>Her tiny sister came and yawned "Gwaaaah, good morning mom! Good morning Arin!"<br>"Good morning Pacha !"  
>And she kissed her little sister's forehead, "Hrm? Aren't you supposed to be at school Arin?"<br>"Well yes but I am late…"  
>"…Oh well you better hurry…"<br>"Well that's what I am going to do… HURRY…"  
>And she didn't use the door, instead she jumped off the window, her mother called her "Arin! Wait ! You forgot your lunch… "<br>"Oh too late, she already ran off!"  
>"…Oh my… Pacha , will you care to take it to Arin?"<br>"Alright, I'll do it…"

**IN CLASS…  
><strong>The teacher already began the lesson, Arin suddenly opened the door, she looked as if she had been running the whole Japan within 2 days! "Oh…Raaah….Pfiou! Sorry teacher for being late… I was …"  
>"No excuses Arin! It's the third time your late this week! Now go back to your seat!"<br>"Yes m'am… "  
>As she walked to join her seat, Sakomaru's golden eyes kept staring at her, that kind of was creepy, Arin wondered why he kept staring at her, she sweated a little, what was he up to?<p>

For the last 2 hours, he was just staring at her, and paying attention to the lesson too, Arin, didn't pay attention to the lesson, she was just wondering and watching Sakomaru…  
>"Arin?"<br>"Huh?"  
>"… Where are you? In the moon? Pay attention!"<br>"…Oh… yes…"  
>The class began to laugh at her, except Sakomaru, and of course, Inuyamu suspected something from his devilish brother…<br>**AT HATATSUKE'S  
><strong>"Hrm… Hatatsuke… May I ask you a question?"  
>"Go ahead Jaken…"<br>"Well, since Miss Arin is the reincarnation of Lady Rin and the fact that the story of 500 years ago will be born… Why isn't Arin the age of Lady Rin?"  
>"… Good question…"<br>Hatatsuke walked through the door, and sat down next to a tree…  
>"Well?"<br>"Well… I have no answer of such question, this is probably god's doing…"  
>"God? Pfft! As if they was a god up there!"<br>"Jaken… Don't tell me you don't believe in god…"  
>"I don't… The only god I know is Lord Sesshomaru…"<br>And his eyes shined bright  
>And then, Jaken thought, "But… Don't YOU believe in Buddha?"<br>"Buddha? Buddha is a myth…"  
>"Really? But … The monks… You we're a monk once weren't you?"<br>"Yes… I was… I believed once in Buddha long ago… But that was 68 years ago… You see, I once fell in love with a woman, her name was Asumi, she was beautiful, and we stayed together each time I stopped my training, she cooked me some delicious treats and I ate them with a lot of heart, but you know the law, a monk can't touch women… I then once wanted to marry Asumi, I prayed Buddha so he could let me, I even begged my Master to let me Marry her, but he just refused… I felt guilty, I felt like something was wrong, if Buddha is our god, then… Why can't he leave me a second chance? What if… But I couldn't figure it out… I then had an idea, I wanted to leave the temple and stop being a monk, I took Asumi with me and we went to a quiet village, I asked her to marry me there but she refused… I was shocked, I asked her if she loved me, she said that she did love me but she also said that she refused to marry a monk, I told her I am not a monk anymore but she didn't want to hear more, I just accepted the fact that she didn't want to marry me and I let her go, she went, I stayed, we never met, I then cursed Buddha and one day the thunder hitted me, not really, just you know, freedom of a speech, and I passed through a book store full of books talking about god,  
>… Christ… Islam… And other more… I then road all of these books and knew they we're talking about 1 god… I prayed to this god and told him, 'if you truly exists, please, give me a second chance, let me marry somebody who could give me love and a family…' and he truly gave me a family, I was happy for 68 years now my wife is dead and my son too, but that doesn't matter, because god took them to heaven, I was a believer since I first road these books…"<br>…Jaken was amazed, a long and beautiful story it was…  
>"Well, going back to Arin's side, I still don't know that case…"<br>**BACK TO SCHOOL**  
>Arin walked and sighed, "Oh god, with all that homework, I doubt I could train today…"<br>"Arin!"  
>She turned as she saw Kayume running towards her, "I've been looking all for you!"<br>"Hrm? What is it Kayume?"  
>"We're switching school!"<br>"Huh?"  
>"After the director died, the whole teachers we're thinking that the school could be dangerous and that there is a killer around…"<br>"But I don't see why we should be leaving school so soon, we started this year a week ago!"  
>"Yea but didn't you heard? 3 students are missing! And rumors say that there is a killer who wants to get rid of the students and teachers in our school!"<br>"… That's awful… But… Don't you think it could be demon's doing?"  
>"… I guess…"<br>Both Kayume and Arin we're scared, what if that demon was after girls too? And pretty girls? What if that demon was… Gasp!  
>"NO! It couldn't be…"<br>"Come on Kayume, I know it couldn't be Inuyamu or Sakomaru, they we're with us the whole time! It has to be somebody else…"  
>"I know…"<br>They we're thinking, but they suddenly we're interrupted by Pacha, who ran towards Arin, "ARIIIIN!"  
>"Pacha?"<br>"You forgot your lunch!"  
>"Oh yea! Sorry for making you run like that…"<br>"It's okay, I'm sportive…"  
>Kayume smiled, it's not every day you see a good relation between big sister and little sister, but still, she was still smelling something fishy about the death of the director, and the missing students, something was wrong, and also the fact of switching school so early…<br>**BACK TO INUYAMU AND SAKOMARU'S SIDE…  
><strong>"SHUT THE FUCK UP! YOU DAMN DOG!"  
>"I should be the one saying that… Except for the dog part… 'hanyou'…"<br>"WHAT! YOU TAKE THAT BACK!"  
>"Yeah well, you stink…"<br>"You're the one who is stinking! You never take a bath!"  
>"I am a dog, I don't take baths, I <em>lick<em> my skin, you stupid half idiot…"  
>"Full fledge asshole!"<br>"Milk teeth…"  
>"Red eyes!"<br>"Idiot"  
>"Dumbass…"<br>"Hey Hey! No fighting!"  
>Kayume glared at Inuyamu, indeed she had the rights to be angry, after all, her future husband should have respect for his elder brother…<br>Arin on the other hand looked confused, and blushed a little when she saw Sakomaru, he was still looking at her, with the same look, and Inuyamu of course saved her, "Hey, why are you looking at her like that? You're freaking us out!"  
>Sakomaru turned his head and looked at Inuyamu "Nothing..."<br>Inuyamu then opened his mouth, "Hey, you guys heard the news? We're switching school!"  
>"We all did, but I still think it's odd, I mean, don't you think it could have been a demon's doing, the death of the director couldn't just, appear like that!"<br>"… Fools… It's obvious it's a demon's doing…"  
>Arin looked surprised, his look, looked so familiar… 'Never mind, it couldn't be him, it's impossible…'<br>Sakomaru turned at her and looked at her, and he had a thought, '… Yup… It is her…'  
>Who is Arin to Sakomaru? Is she?...<br>… I am not telling…  
>You guess…<br>"Arriiiin?"  
>"Huuuh?"<br>Kayume looked at Arin, "You look like you're tired… Shouldn't you go to the nurse's office and… Get some rest?"  
>"Hrm, alright, I'll do that"<br>She walked through the hall, even in 100 yards we can hear Inuyamu's loud voice, "yeah well, shouldn't school ask our parents first? I mean since they are dorms… HEY! DON'T HIT ME LIKE THAT!"  
>"You are annoying… They already asked, that's why we're switching school…"<p>

Arin giggled when she heard that, she was actually never this happy before, of course she was still a little sad even with her step mother, and little sister, she never felt happiness before, true happiness, her new friends we're… _Awesome_ like she thought, and so kind, but she was still confused, will she really… I mean really… Marry Sakomaru one day? Nobody knows… If she is the reincarnation of the beautiful lady Rin, then… Maybe she will… Be the woman of a great Dog Demon… 

She then stopped, something wasn't right, _Huh? What's that noise?..._ She heard squeaky noises, and the hall was so dark and … Spooky…  
>Then, something popped out of nowhere…<br>Arin gasped  
>"A … A… A demon?"<p>

_When a demon does something good, devil leaves him and god forgives him…  
><em>…To Be Continued…


	13. The orb of Darkness

I do not own Inuyasha

**THE OBE OF DARKNESS…  
><strong>In a dark house we're two female demons spying on Inuyamu And Sakomaru with a crystal ball  
>"Aiko-Nao, are they the reincarnations?"<br>"Yes… I believe so…"  
>"Aiko-Nao, that demon we've sent to kill them, are you sure he will finish them off?"<br>"No…"  
>"Then why bother sending him?"<br>"Just to see the look on their faces when they know they have a new enemy…"

Aiko-Nao, and Sao-Nao, two terrifying demons, with red hair, and green pointy eyes, are after Inuyamu and Sakomaru, but what do they want? Really, just imagine them, plus DarkStone… Wow…  
>Anyway, let's get back to Arin's scary situation…<p>

"A…A… A demon?"  
>In front of Arin was a huge worm demon (with no eyes) and a huge mouth with pointy teeth, he licked his mouth just as he smelled the delicious scent of Arin, it looks like she is about to be his dinner.<br>Of course she could of just hit him with her karate chop, or kick him, or punch him, with her martial art skills, but she was so scared that the only options she had was scream, and just as she screamed, Inuyamu and Sakomaru came.  
>"What the heck is this piece of shit doing here? And why didn't we smelled his scent already?"<br>"I don't know, but I don't like the looks of this… Quick, Inuyamu, get Kayume, she is a priestess right? Then she can possibly look for his weak point, go and get her!"  
>"I would, if I could, but I don't know where she is…"<br>"Oh for the love of… USE YOUR NOSE!"  
>"Oh right…"<br>Just as Sakomaru finished his business with Inuyamu, now was the time to finish the other business with that creepy worm demon.  
><em>I don't know how this thing got in here, but I can't let it stay alive… I must kill it…<br>_He ran so fast that nobody could see him coming, and he instantly punched the worms head, Arin was paralyzed, and also impressed by Sakomaru's strength, she then looked at herself for a moment…  
><em>If I can make him teach me some moves, maybe I could defeat some demons on my own!<br>_ And at her great surprise Sakomaru kicked the worms inside mouth so hard that he made a huge wound at the worm's mouth, making him go on the other side of his body, "WOW!"  
>Sakomaru took a pose, (even mature man cannot do) and sharpened his claws, "… Peuh, where is that idiot with that priestess? Well it doesn't matter, I am going to finish you off…"<br>**AT INUYAMU'S SITUATION  
><strong>"Smell Smell Smell, where is she? DAMMITT! She just had to go when we needed her! (like on episode 4-5 of Inuyasha and kagome :)))"  
>He smelled, sniffed, and tripped down the stairs, no scent of priestess there too… Hmm… He sniffed one more time, and he recognized a smell, "Finally! I think it's her!"<br>He ran and saw Kayume spying on something, or someone… In one moment, he was curious, but it wasn't time for curiosity, he took her by the arm and yelled at her, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING? Sakomaru needs us now! There is a huge demon on the east hall, and we need you to locate his weak point!"  
>"Wha? Me? Why? I'm no priestess! I'm just a reincarnation!"<br>"AND TOO A PRIESTESS! Now come on! You stupid human!"  
>He put her on his back and ran fast like a jaguar.<br>**IN SAKOMARU AND ARIN'S SITUATION  
><strong>Still paralyzed and amazed, Arin was looking at Sakomaru as if he was superman, he was just hitting him with punches, and kicks, and other terrible stuff, the worm looked like he's been dying 200 times, but Sakomaru was just to evil to stop hitting it, he never felt an intense joy of killing and hurting…  
>Until Inuyamu came with Kayume, "Hey, Sako! I got her!"<br>Then came these O_O faces, "woooooooow…."  
>The worm demon was bleeding everywhere and cut to pieces, already dead, and Sakomaru, was in the top of it, "Humph! You took so long I had to kill it myself…"<br>"oh my… How… How…"  
>Arin jumped and ran into Sakomaru, "HOW DID YOU DO THAT? Please teach me! I wanna know! Please please please! With cherry on the top! I beg you! I wanna' know!"<br>Sakomaru was impressed on the energy of that kid, just a second ago she was paralyzed and scared now she is like, wow, but it doesn't mean anything since he knows who she really is, and yet he saw her on his past, and her's… What could this mean, even though he and she are more like 'alike' people (on the inside) they still don't understand each other very well, since he is demon and she human, they have a certain distance between them…  
>"I don't know, It is hard to teach humans such techniques…"<br>"Oh but please I…"  
>Then came a look she recognized, when he turned to the darkness, his shadow, looked like something she saw, back when she was a kid, back then, back when her parents died, that shadow was just like the shadow of the demon who…<p>

She is getting to far… _No it could not be…_  
>She just smiled and said "It's ok if you don't want to teach me, I will try my best next time…"<br>He nodded and turned to Kayume and Inuyamu who we're fighting, (they already forgot what Sakomaru did) "What we're you doing there? And what we're you thinking ? Leaving us with a demon like that!"  
>"I Didn't know! Really!"<br>"Yeah well be careful because next time I'll kill you! Priestess or not!"  
>"OH! Don't play smart with me you doggy! I have a trick to make you obey!"<br>And in that moment she said a word that was in Inuyamu (and Inuyasha's) black dictionary, "SIT BOY!"  
>And in that moment Inuyamu's face got stuck on the floor, "And don't try to disobey more, because I know how to stick you on a tree for 50 years like Kikyo did to your ancestor!"<br>"You wouldn't dare…"  
>"Oh yes I will!"<br>"Dammitt, I rather eat garbage than to be with you!"  
>Sakomaru sighed, <em>Idiots… <em>Hearing their fights all day makes him want to puke…  
><strong><br>**"… Aiko-Nao, they survived…"  
>"I know…"<br>"… What now…?"

Aiko went to the window and looked at the sky, "Now that we seen who is our true enemy, I think we better communicate with our enemy's enemy… DarkStone…"  
>She then turned to Sao, "Sao, go and send a demon to DarkStone, and a message, with his help, we will get rid of the taiyoukai in no moment…"<br>"Yes, but I doubt DarkStone will finish him off now…"  
>"He won't… But we can… With the help of someone he knows…"<br>"Who?"  
>"Oh a simple ancestor of his… Somebody that he reincarnated to…"<br>"You mean…"  
>"yes… Go and get Manaha, we will prepare to revive the true… The real, demon of the west lands, Sesshomaru"<p>

_When a demon does something good devil leaves him, and god forgives him…  
><em>…ToBeContinued…


End file.
